


[podfic] No run-of-the-mill talk jive

by BabelGhoti, carboncopies, CompassRose



Category: Car Talk (Radio Show), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boston accents by non-Bostonians, Crossover, Gen, National Public Radio, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Podfic of Petra's fic.What do you do when you’re driving your vintage Bentley and then suddenly it is, through no fault of your own, on fire?
Relationships: The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] No run-of-the-mill talk jive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No run-of-the-mill talk jive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590487) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 7:35 
  * **Size:** 7.51 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/27/items/petra-no-run-of-the-mill-talk-jive-read-by-babel-ghoti-carboncopies-compass-rose/Petra%20-%20No%20run-of-the-mill%20talk%20jive%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%2C%20carboncopies%2C%20CompassRose%29.mp3)  




### Credits

  * **Cover by:** CompassRose 
  * **Edited by:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** David Grisman - [Dawggy Mountain Breakdown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJduc3Lhso0)




End file.
